You never smile, madame la princesse?
by meicosr
Summary: AU - Ran es una profesora a quien le llega que el director de su colegio es un corrupto, así que pide ayuda al gran detective Shinichi Kudo para solucionar el caso. ¿Qué les depara el destino? ShinRan romance en three-shot, R&R!
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

**Título**: You never smile, _madame la princesse_?

**Manga/Anime**: Detective Conan

**Autor/a**: Meicosr

**Pareja**: Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri

**Recomendado para**: Todas las edades

**Dedicado a**: podría decir que no lo dedico a nadie, pero no es verdad del todo. Aunque ellos no sepan que escribo estas cosas, se lo dedico a mis compañeros del bachiller, por estar ahí día tras día y aguantarme. También a toda aquella gente que vive por leer y escribir (a toda la comunidad FanFiction, vaya xD), y a los que buscan cualquier rato que tienen para hacerlo. Y también a toda la gente que lee y deja reviews, que son como el oxígeno de los autores, y estoy inmensamente agradecida por ellos. En especial a **lulaanitaanimefreshi**, ya que sus reviews han despertado a la bestia. Gracias a todos, de verdad.

**Argumento**: Ran es una profesora de parvulario a quien le llega que el director es un corrupto, así que pide ayuda al gran detective Shinichi Kudo para solucionar el caso. ¿Qué les depara el destino?

**Nota**: XXX es para indicar un cambio de escena.

* * *

**You never smile****, **_**madame la princesse**_**?**

Tenemos disposición a creer que existe un destino, un ser misterioso que desde arriba vela por nosotros y nuestra felicidad, aunque en ocasiones parezca todo lo contrario. Queremos creer que es así; quizá sea el reflejo del miedo a vernos solos en el mundo, ante lo desconocido. Hemos escuchado un millón de veces que nuestra vida no es otra cosa que un hilo, un insignificante hilo en el lío de hebras que deben existir en este mismo momento. Pues bien, este supuesto _destino_ teje, enreda y separa nuestros hilos a su antojo y merced, sin importar si a los que sufriremos sus acciones nos gustará el resultado final. De hecho, existe una frase hecha que nos va como anillo al dedo: _es él quien maneja los hilos_. Y es así la vida, o eso dicen, o eso es lo que hay que aprender a aceptar. Hay momentos que saben a gloria y otros que nos dejan un gusto amargo, agridulce, o que escriben la palabra _derrota_ o _fracaso_ en nuestra frente, y dejan una herida en el orgullo detrás. ¿Qué es la vida sin riesgo, ya sea a perder o a ganar?

¿Y sin casualidades? Tengo que confesar que personalmente no creo en ellas; siempre he pensado que dichas _casualidades_ son giros afortunados del destino. La palabra _casualidad_ tiene connotaciones buenas o indiferentes, pero a mi modo de ver nunca serán malas. Es una casualidad encontrarte en viejo amigo en la calle, o un billete de los grandes en el suelo, o un complemento perdido entre los cojines del sofá. Es una casualidad saber la respuesta a la pregunta formulada en un concurso, o chocar frontalmente contra alguien, o que, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitas, alguien sea capaz de ver más allá de ti y sepa que necesitas un abrazo. No hay propósito ni propio interés; simplemente sucede. Es tu suerte, tu fortuna. Y das las gracias a Dios por esa _casualidad_ que no esperabas y que mucho menos podías prever.

¿Pero qué hay de las _causalidades_? La historia que le voy a contar nace de una causa, una necesidad, porque yo le busqué, yo fui a verle y yo le convencí de que me ayudara. El destino podría haberme llevado hasta cualquier otro detective, pero fue él y sólo él. ¿Casualidad que fuera él? Eso sólo puede saberlo usted.

Immanuel Kant dijo una vez que "como el camino está sembrado de espinas, Dios ha dado al hombre tres dones: la sonrisa, el sueño y la esperanza". Dios o Destino, ¡qué más da! Lo importante es que empiezo a creer que es cierto. Una sonrisa bien puede ser la chispa que despierte la esperanza de conseguir un sueño. Y un sueño cumplido, o roto, bien puede darnos esperanza para alcanzar otro, y sacarnos una sonrisa en el camino. Sea como sea, le estoy agradecida, Señor Destino.

Sin más dilación, aquí le cuento mi historia. Aunque estoy segura que usted la vio desde arriba, creo que merece la pena recordarla una vez más, porque es una de sus obras maestras. Gracias de nuevo.

Atentamente,

Ran Mouri.

XXX

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza al tiempo que buscaba la mirada de su acompañante. Dicho hombre tenía la mirada completamente perdida; y no contestó, sin embargo, de lo concentrado que estaba rememorando los acontecimientos que habían sucedido durante los últimos dos meses…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Buff, parece que fue hace siglos la última vez que pasé por aquí. Y parece que hace milenios desde la última vez que me vino la inspiración. Pero aquí está, para dejaros este mini three-shot AU raro. Lo tengo casi todo escrito ya, así que antes de que se acabe agosto supongo que estará por aquí rulando. Y si no, a principios de septiembre se acaba, porque empiezo la uni. :S

Pues espero que lo disfrutéis! Y acabad de pasároslo bien aquellos que estéis de vacaciones! :)

Un beso enorme!

meicosr


	2. Parte II

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

Shinichi Kudo recordó como a finales de septiembre se presentó Ran Mouri en su despacho, carpeta más bien ancha en mano y una expresión severa en sus facciones, como si estuviese ponderando los detalles de última hora o, más probablemente, lo que no debería mencionar en la inminente conversa. Quizá era pronto para juzgar, pero parecía una mujer seria, de aquellas que tienen un sentido del humor extraño, o directamente escaso, e incluso inexistente. _Conjeturas, al fin y al cabo_, pensó él, _no la conozco bien_. Habían hablado por teléfono para concretar la hora, por supuesto, y el timbre de su voz le permitió al hombre saber que ella estaba inquieta. Su cara en aquel preciso instante, mientras la invitaba a pasar a la estancia mostrándole una sonrisa cortés, no hizo más que confirmar las teorías del detective privado: la señorita Ran estaba realmente preocupada. Con tan sólo un vistazo pudo descubrir que el conflicto tenía un trazo emocional, ligero, aunque ella se esforzara en ocultarlo. Por suerte o por desgracia, o porque todas las personas le parecían un libro abierto o fáciles de leer, nada se le podía esconder, ni escapar, al detective Shinichi Kudo —por algo se había ganado su nombre.

La mujer dio una ojeada a la habitación y en seguida fijó su vista en el aparentemente cómodo sofá que yacía en medio de ésta. Intentó no parecer ansiosa mientras se acercaba al mueble —tenía cierta imagen que proteger—, pero la verdad era que los tacones que llevaba estaban dejando sus pies hechos polvo. El detective la siguió con la mirada y cuando se hubo sentado le preguntó si quería una taza de té o café. Ella negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar:

—Buenas tardes. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta. Como ya sabe, mi nombre es Ran Mouri, vengo del centro Teitan y querría exponerle un caso de corrupción que ha llegado a mis oídos. El testimonio es una niña pequeña de 7 años, Ayumi Yoshida ―aquí le dejo su fotografía―, y dice que escuchó al director de nuestro centro aceptar dinero a cambio de garantizar estudios universitarios a un alumno de cursos superiores. Por descontado, los nombres de los implicados son todavía un misterio y creo sinceramente que restaran así hasta que usted nos ayude —dijo en soliloquio, ganándose la envidia de los mejores recitadores de monólogos que incluso habían aprendido a no respirar entre oraciones.

Él la sorprendió con un comentario ligeramente pintoresco:

—¿Es usted fan de Sherlock Holmes? —no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara por las comisuras de su boca.

La maestra no supo hacer otra cosa que bajar la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, pero todavía quedaba por decidir si era por la pregunta tan acertada o porque, antes, se había quedado mirando al señor Shinichi Kudo deliberadamente. Con un ligero acento americano que si bien era curioso —aunque era de nacionalidad japonesa, había pasado muchos años en el Nuevo Continente junto a sus padres— y por su forma de vestir superficialmente anclada en el pasado —camisa blanca, corbata discreta, pantalones anchos y zapatos negros pulcros—, el hombre no podía ser más excéntrico. Tenía unos ojos azules claro penetrantes, y la profesora incluso se arriesgaría a apostar que eran de aquellos que sabían ir más allá de las fachadas y buscaban ávidamente los detalles para llegar a una hipótesis. Sinceramente, prefería no tener que pasar por el mal trago de ser sospechosa y mucho menos de ser interrogada bajo la ferocidad de sus orbes.

Al ver que la señorita no alzaba la mirada del suelo, Shinichi se vio obligado a olvidar la pregunta y seguir con el tema que les interesaba:

—¿Qué propone que hagamos, entonces? —la voz calmada del detective interrumpió sus cavilaciones internas.

—Esperaba que fuese usted quien iluminara el camino, no a la inversa —respondió ella igual de tranquila.

—Muy bien. Dicen que la mejor manera de asaltar un castillo es precisamente desde dentro. Así que, si no ve ningún inconveniente y sin más preámbulo, ya puede saludar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

La gran sonrisa que mostró el detective pareció rejuvenecerlo diez años por lo menos. Le extendió la mano y ella retornó el gesto y, en una milésima de segundo, el detective había depositado un beso corto y suave en los nudillos de la mano de la chica, al más puro estilo inglés —o _conquistador_, como queráis llamarlo. Un acto tan imprevisto tuvo como resultado indefectible el ascenso de tono de las mejillas de la chica, y necesitó todo su coraje y más para poder mirarle a los ojos directamente. Sin intercambiar ni una palabra más, tan sólo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, Ran recogió todo lo que había llevado y se dirigió a la puerta, mente completamente en blanco; empezar a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de pasar tan sólo la llevaría por el mal camino.

XXX

Habían pasado tan sólo veinticuatro horas cuando el señor Ogata reunió a todo el equipo de profesores en su despacho. Como siempre, el "poderoso destino" era el culpable de que un hombre tan perfecto y adecuado como el nuevo profesor de inglés hubiese aparecido un buen día llamando a su puerta, como una respuesta a sus hasta ahora ignoradas plegarias. Y siendo el director tan generoso y benevolente, era imposible concebir la más mínima idea de que alguien como él dejara pasar tal oportunidad.

—Hubiese sido un pecado capital, oh sí —se lamentó el _humilde_ director.

Más de un profesor tuvo dificultades aguantando la risa, porque la escena realmente parecía sacada de una exagerada comedia teatral. Así pues, Shinichi Kudo —escondido bajo el nombre de Shelling Ford— tartamudeó una presentación tímida al profesorado, cosa que no encajó en la mente de la única miembro del grupo que sabía de qué iba la cosa. Una vez fuera de la estancia y libres de miradas inquisitivas, ella alzó una ceja, y él sólo respondió casualmente que era buen actor. Además, parecía alegre de haber encontrado a alguien que fuera tan amante del _dramatic effect_ como él.

XXX

Tres semanas después, el señor Ogata había perdido completamente la cabeza por su más reciente adquisición, aunque, todo sea dicho, él prefería llamarlo "amor de padre a su hijo pródigo". Esta vez, sin embargo, nadie pudo suprimir la carcajada. El detective privado, fiel a su papel, nunca mostraba ningún tipo de disgusto por el trato recibido.

—En cualquier caso, me facilita las cosas —alegó un día cualquiera mientras tomaba un té con Ran— porque, con esta confianza, puedo entrar en su despacho siempre que quiera y fijarme en sus gestos, sus manías... Por ejemplo, me he dado cuenta de que se le va la vista fácilmente a los cajones de su escritorio, y que a veces se queda mirando la puerta como si esperara algo, anticipando algo.

—¿Crees que nos puede haber descubierto?

La verdad es que les había resultado bastante fácil dejarse de formalismos y ahora ya mantenían conversaciones de tú a tú. ¿La excusa? Ahora eran compañeros de trabajo.

—No lo sé. A veces tengo la sensación de que me está retando con la mirada… —dijo pensativo Shinichi.

—Nadie lo diría, asistiendo a las obras teatrales que os montáis. ¡El hombre te adora! —exclamó Ran, mostrando una falsa indignación.

—De eso se trata. Así no sospechará nada… Tengo pensado instalar una cámara de vigilancia, o incluso preguntarle algo sobre el tema si surge la oportunidad.

Habiendo bebido un sorbo de té y después de mirar a su compañera por encima del borde de la taza, se resolvió a preguntarle de nuevo, y de una vez por todas, aquella duda que todavía deambulaba por su cabeza.

—Ran —dijo para captar la atención de la maestra—, ¿eres fan de Sherlock Holmes?

La chica se limitó a enarcar una ceja antes de contestarle, con mucha tranquilidad.

—La verdad es que no mucho. Hercule Poirot siempre ha sido más afín a mí. Organizado y meticuloso, no como otros detectives que en su tiempo libre se dedican a tomar drogas para estimular la mente.

—Tengo que informarte que este comentario me ha hecho tanto daño como un ataque personal. Como ya habrás podido comprobar, yo le he sido, soy y seré fiel al inglés, así que no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra en su contra. Pobre de ti si sugieres algo fuera de lugar.

—No pretendía ofenderte. Tan sólo hay una verdad, ¿no es cierto? —se burló ella.

—No te preocupes, _my lady_, ya no me volverás a pillar con la guardia bajada. En todo caso, será todo lo contrario y estarás siempre allí para cuidar de mí. Eres mi doctora Watson, ¿no? —dijo él sin inmutarse si quiera, a la vez que una gran sonrisa asomaba por sus facciones.

—No creas. Si me obligaras a ser un personaje de la novela de Conan Doyle…

—_Sir_ Arthur Conan Doyle —interrumpió el detective, enfatizando la importancia de tal autor y haciendo que Ran lo mirara escéptica.

—La situación que tenemos entre manos es un _escándalo_, ¿no es así? Entonces, déjame ser Irene Adler.

Quizá la mención de Irene Adler le había quedado un poco forzada, y la frase en sí parecía demasiado audaz, pero bien había servido para cumplir el propósito que tenía en mente: que el detective se quedara callado, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Y, precisamente, esas cuatro últimas palabras fueron las únicas que consiguieron que el detective alzara las cejas, sorprendido. Tal vez no haría falta que Ran actuara; tal vez ya era su Irene Adler. En otras palabras, _la mujer_. La única mujer capaz de engañarlo, estimularlo, superar su coeficiente intelectual, avanzarse a todos sus movimientos con cierta osadía y encima conseguir resultados espléndidos. Era una contrincante, dura competencia, una amiga y compañera; una persona del sexo contrario tan sagaz como él y que realmente estaba a su altura. Sabía cómo manejarse, y cómo manejarlo a su merced. _Outstanding_. Y, como al detective más famoso de todos los siglos, este hecho nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo. Quizá sería mejor dejar el tema aparte…

XXX

—¿Cómo va la investigación, Shelling? —le preguntó Ran al detective en la sala de profesores, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta con cara de cansancio.

—Bueno, sin avances… Me he pasado la noche viendo lo que había grabado la cámara de su despacho, pero no hay pistas, ni evidencias. Esto está durando demasiado… —dijo Shinichi mientras se masajeaba las sienes intentando rebajar el nivel de frustración, ya sentado en una silla.

—Tranquilo —Ran se acercó a él por detrás y le pasó los brazos por el cuello, para animarle—. Tengo la corazonada de que pronto se descubrirá todo.

—¡Ajá! —gritó el director, el señor Ogata, abriendo la puerta de par en par y asustando a la pareja—. El amor florece incluso entre estas paredes tan sosas, ¡qué milagro! La felicidad que sentís ahora se la debéis a un servidor, que contrató al profesor de inglés con toda su misericordia y buena fe. Y ahora el tiempo me recompensa, pues veros contentos es lo que yo más quería en este mundo. ¡Bendito sea!

Shinichi y Ran, todavía en la misma posición, no sabían si era mejor separarse y negarlo todo o seguir tal como estaban y dejar que el hombre acabara su monólogo.

—Shelling, Shelling, Shelling… Ran Mouri es una de mis mejores empleadas, te la has buscado muy bien. La única pega que tiene es su ligera falta de sentido del humor. Si eres capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, te construiré un monumento.

Shinichi rió ligeramente ante el comentario, pues ya se había fijado en que su _doctora Watson_ no era muy propicia a sonreír.

—Estoy trabajando en ello, no se preocupe —le aseguró, cogiendo las manos de Ran que todavía estaban alrededor de su cuello y mirándola desde abajo.

—¿Y? ¿Cuándo será la boda? ¿A lo grande o más bien íntima? ¿Tenéis piso o casa? ¿Y niños? ¿Lo habéis pensado? —interrogó el señor Ogata, casi emocionado.

—Verá… —empezó Shinichi, levantándose poco a poco de su asiento—. Le agradeceríamos que mantuviera nuestra "relación" en secreto, porque todo es muy nuevo y aún no nos hemos hecho a la idea, ninguno de los dos. ¿No es cierto, Ran?

Ella le miró perpleja y estaba dispuesta a intervenir también, después de recuperarse del shock, pero el director fue más rápido:

—No os preocupéis, queridos. Servidor será una tumba.

—Gracias —le sonrió Shinichi—. Y respecto a la boda, todavía es un poco pronto. Además, tenemos poco dinero ahorrado y quizá no…

—¡El dinero no es ningún problema! Yo os la puedo financiar sin problemas —miró un momento su agenda y volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo—. De hecho, Shelling, acompáñame hoy a casa y podremos discutir los detalles en el camino. ¿Qué te parece?

—Perfecto —respondió el detective.

—Muy bien. ¡Adiós!

En el momento en que el señor Ogata salió de la habitación, ninguno de los dos pudo reprimir un largo suspiro. Los dos intercambiaron miradas serias: tendrían que ser más cuidadosos la próxima vez.

—El señor Ogata estaba fuera escuchando desde hacía rato, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ran.

—Sí…

XXX

Shinichi cerró la cremallera de su chaqueta inconscientemente mientras acompañaba al director a su casa. La noche se había presentado especialmente fría.

—…Espero que no te pase lo mismo. Mi ex-mujer se marchó a América con mi hija, y ya no las he vuelto a ver. Queda muy lejos, ahora, pero fue un revés del destino que me costó superar. ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que la rastrera esa —perdóname, señor, por llamarla así pero me cuesta concebir otro nombre más apropiado— sólo quería mi dinero? Suerte que mi niña ya es mayor y vive en un techo diferente de la víbora esa. De hecho, iré a ver a mi hija mañana mismo. Es por eso que estaré unos días fuera.

—Ah, ahora encaja su ausencia… —dijo Shinichi, con un ligero trazo de aburrimiento en su voz.

—Sí, sí. ¿Serías tan amable de regarme las plantas estos días? Tengo una copia de la llave en mi casa.

El castañeteo de los dientes de Shinichi impidió que el detective pudiera esbozar una sonrisa de las suyas. Se contentó contestando:

—No se preocupe. Puede dejarlo todo en mis manos.

Pero aún así, tener acceso garantizado a la casa del hombre que estaba investigando no le convencía. _Ha sido demasiado fácil_, pensó.

Lo que nunca llegó a imaginarse es que el director viviese en una mansión tan poco modesta y comenzó a dudar más sólidamente de su inocencia, la situación agravándose con ciertos comentarios que el señor Ogata dejaba escapar una y otra vez, como si _retara_ al detective a que descubriera todo el pastel.

Y, llave en mano, el detective entró todos los días a su casa con el pretexto de cuidar las plantas del director. Los vecinos nunca sospecharon que el joven, en realidad, estaba poniendo la casa patas arriba en busca de pruebas, evidencias irrefutables. Hasta el momento, sin embargo, sin éxito.

—Estaba claro que no encontrarías nada —le dijo Ran dos días después de que volviera el director de Washington D.C.—. El director puede parecer ingenuo, pero no creo que deje las pruebas del delito a la vista.

—¿Pero qué mejor sitio que una casa para esconderlas? —se quejó Shinichi.

—¿Su despacho? No lo sé. Pero si he de saber algo, sé que el director no es trigo limpio. Serán circunstanciales, pero las pistas que tenemos sólo apuntan a él.

El detective no supo qué contestarle, pues había dado en el clavo.

Irene Adler 1 – Sherlock Holmes 0.

XXX

Tenía que pasarse a la acción; ya tocaba mover ficha. Un mediodía de esos que el cielo predice una tormenta, detective y ayudante se infiltraron sigilosamente en el despacho del director del centro con el objeto de acabar con aquel asunto de una vez por todas. Removieron cajones y carpetas, estanterías e incluso miraron debajo de la moqueta en busca de trampillas, pero no encontraron ningún indicio ni nada por estilo que pareciera sospechoso.

Ran se levantó del suelo y estiró los brazos mientras bostezaba —y crujió más de un hueso en el proceso—, quedando completamente estática y muda al ver el cuadro realmente pintoresco que colgaba de la pared. En la distancia se escuchó un trueno, y poco después se vio el relámpago. Pero Ran seguía quieta allí, ajena a todo. Una hipótesis había cruzado su mente a la velocidad de la luz, pero se preveía imposible. Por pura lógica: imposible. Simplemente era demasiado _cliché_, no podía ser tan fácil.

Su compañero notó la quietud del ambiente y miró también el cuadro. Entendiendo qué pasaba, mostró una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Pero al percibir la vacilación de Ran y queriendo que fuese ella quien solucionase el enigma, citó una frase de su querido detective:

—_When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth_ —al ver la mirada escéptica de la chica, lo repitió en castellano—. Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad.

—_Touché_.

Y no necesitó nada más que eso para ponerse en marcha. Con las manos firmes y seguras cogió la pintura y la levantó. Efectivamente, detrás se escondía una caja fuerte. ¡Ja! Pero el primer problema se presentaba: la contraseña. Experimentalmente, Shinichi introdujo la fecha de nacimiento del director, pero no tuvo éxito. Suspiró exasperado, intentando calmarse antes de seguir buscando los cuatro dígitos por la habitación.

—Prueba "5381" —sugirió Ran, aún sosteniendo el cuadro—. Es la fecha que pone aquí abajo junto a la firma del autor.

Parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado: ése era el número. Con un ligero cosquilleo en la barriga, ambos intercambiaron una mirada antes de abrir la caja fuerte del todo. Ante ellos se mostró una cantidad enorme de papeles, que contenían decenas de nombres, apellidos y empresas, y fajos de billetes también inundaban el pequeño espacio. Aquí estaba la prueba, no hacía falta buscar más.

Parecía que se habían avanzado a los movimientos del enemigo, que habían sabido prever su jugada o que simplemente el destino quería hacer justicia. Dos peones acababan de atacar el rey del equipo contrario. _Jaque mate_, al fin.

Con una mirada quedó decidido que Ran vagaría por la escuela hasta encontrar al señor Ogata y que Shinichi llamaría a la policía. Comenzaba así el réquiem.

XXX

Dicho y hecho. Dos horas después, y habiendo presenciado una resolución magnífica del caso, la maestra pudo suspirar tranquila viendo como dos policías escoltaban al director esposado hacia el coche policial.

Según el propio detenido, se vio obligado a recurrir al mundo de la corrupción para pagar los caprichos de su ex-mujer y, una vez metido hasta el cuello en el mundillo, no pudo echarse atrás por miedo a decepcionar a todos aquellos que ya habían solicitado sus múltiples contactos. Además, todo sea dicho, una vez acostumbrado a la buena vida, era difícil dejarla atrás (tal como demostraba su prominente _curva de la felicidad)_. Así pues, quedaba que le descubriesen, tal como había pasado, porque él no estaba dispuesto a confesar y mucho menos a dejar el colegio sin su adorable director.

—Antes de irse, dígame una cosa —le pidió Shinichi—: ¿sabía usted que yo era detective y que Ran me había contratado para buscar pruebas en su contra?

—Hijo mío, tan sólo te diré que eres un excelente actor.

Conclusión: el director había permanecido ajeno a todo, y realmente era tan ingenuo como mostraba. A través de sus ojos se escapaba la buena fe que guardaba el señor Ogata en su corazón, pero un delito sigue siendo un delito, por mucho que los delincuentes que se esconden detrás de él tengan las mejores intenciones.

La justicia, por muy relativa que pareciese, tenía un valor absoluto detrás. "_Valerosos son aquellos que luchan por ella y benditos quienes la atesoran en su corazón_". Su padre —descanse en paz— le había repetido dichas palabras hasta la saciedad.

Y terminaba así el réquiem. A ninguno de los dos se les pasó por la cabeza, sin embargo, que dicho _réquiem_ podría aplicarse perfectamente a ellos también.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Yeah, aquí tenéis un pequeño cliff-hanger, para teneros pillados hasta que publique la tercera y última parte. Espero que no os quejéis de lo corto que es el capítulo, porque de corto no tiene nada xD Tambien siento no haberme currado la resolucion del caso, pero es que tampoco tiene mucho misterio. El señor Ogata es asi de especial xDDDD

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo y que tengais un poco de paciencia con el ultimo, porque todavia tengo que empezarlo. Intentare tenerlo antes del 8 de septiembre, y supongo que sera así, pero no prometo nada. Igualmente, muchisimas gracias de verdad y de corazon a la gente que lo ha leido y que además ha dejado review. Sólo por vosotros ya merece la pena volver. :)

Un besazo enormee!

meicosr


	3. Parte III

**Disclaimer**: Antes de nada me gustaría comentar que los personajes de Detective Conan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama. Sin embargo, yo me he inventado esta historia con la finalidad de divertirme y divertir a los lectores, o hacerlos llorar... ;) Por eso no me considero violadora de ninguna ley.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza al tiempo que buscaba la mirada de su acompañante. Dicho hombre tenía la mirada completamente perdida; y no contestó, sin embargo, de lo concentrado que estaba rememorando los acontecimientos que habían sucedido durante los últimos dos meses.

De nuevo en el presente, Ran Mouri todavía esperaba una respuesta por parte de su compañero. Al fin y al cabo, esta pequeña excursión al bosque de Gunma de tonalidad rojiza propia del otoño era su despedida. Parecía que Shinichi se había enamorado de los árboles cobrizos, del cielo azul y de la manta de hojas secas que habían caído de los árboles, y que ahora decoraban el suelo, con su característico crujido al ser pisadas. El joven se tocaba la barbilla inconscientemente, inmerso en sus pensamientos, así que, con un suspiro, Ran desistió de esperar una respuesta en un futuro cercano. Atraída por el olor a tierra mojada, dio unos cuantos pasos alrededor de los árboles que se levantaban majestuosamente por la zona, admirándolos. El paisaje era precioso.

La maestra aprovechó para acercarse a los niños que habían traído con ellos al bosque y a los adultos que los vigilaban de cerca. Por ellos, tan sólo por ellos, ya merecía la pena todo lo que había tenido que sufrir para poder llegar a ser maestra. Una compañera la saludó y le preguntó con la mirada si estaba bien, a lo que Ran asintió ligeramente. Ya se imaginaba por qué la otra le hacía tal pregunta.

Después del revuelo formado cuando el caso del señor Ogata quedó resuelto, casi todo el colegio supo por fin la verdadera identidad de Shelling Ford y el motivo por el cual se había infiltrado en el profesorado. Incluso se descubrió que había más miembros del equipo de profesores que sabían de las prácticas corruptas del director, pero por miedo habían preferido mantener la boca cerrada. Y, una vez se descubrió todo, el nuevo director, el señor Otonashi, organizó conjuntamente una cena de bienvenida y despedida, para él mismo y Shinichi respectivamente, con todos los profesores. Pero ni Ran ni Shinichi se contentaron con esa cena, así que decidieron organizar una última excursión al bosque con los niños. En parte, porque Shinichi les había cogido mucho cariño, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. De la otra, sería bueno para los niños que desconectaran un poco del colegio y de lo que había pasado y, si era posible, dejarlo en el olvido.

Y allí se encontraban ahora mismo, pasando el día rodeados de la madre naturaleza. Ran seguía caminando entre los árboles cuando vio a una niña y se le ocurrió una idea. Se acercó a Ayumi Yoshida, la niña que le había mencionado por primera vez que el ex-director era un corrupto, y le tendió la mano para que la cogiera. Se agachó para contarle un secreto al oído, cosa que provocó que la niña pequeña sonriera contenta, y siguió a su maestra hasta el _falso_ profesor de inglés, que todavía seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos. Para sacarlo de tal abstracción, la niña le tiró de los pantalones y le cogió la mano, haciendo que el hombre se arrodillara para ponerse a su nivel.

—Profesor Shelling, no quiero que se marche… —gimoteó Ayumi.

—Escucha —le dijo Shinichi, con una expresión calmada—, te prometo una cosa. Hoy no será el último día que me veas. Prometo que me pasaré por el colegio de vez en cuando y que iré a veros: todavía me queda un asunto pendiente —miró a Ran durante una milésima de segundo—. Además, el nuevo profesor de inglés será mucho mejor que yo, y tienes que prometerme que con él aprenderás tanto como has aprendido conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa y corrió hasta sus amigos, mientras el detective se ponía de pie y metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Al final te gustará ser domador de pequeñas fieras —se mofó de él, la maestra.

Shinichi Kudo hubiese contestado con otra indirecta si su móvil no hubiese comenzado a vibrar justo en aquel instante. Con una mirada le pidió a la maestra que le disculpase, y se apartó un poco de ella para poder hablar por teléfono. El joven dijo tan sólo cuatro palabras a su interlocutor bajo la atenta mirada de la maestra, y en seguida ella comprendió que había llegado la hora de decir adiós.

—Ya está, ¿no? —preguntó Ran, una vez que el detective hubo acabado la llamada.

—Sí —suspiró él, sabiendo que ya no tenía remedio—. Ahora vengo.

Se dirigió al coche y abrió la puerta, metiéndose en él para salir segundos después, con una sonrisa radiante y algo firmemente cogido en la mano. _Que ésta no sea la última vez que la vea_, pensó para sí el detective.

Cuando llegó hasta Ran, Shinichi la encontró un poco inquieta, hasta que pareció que tomaba una decisión y se tiró a sus brazos. Él retornó el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un beso pequeño en la sien. Cuando se hubieron separado, Shinichi le cogió la mano y dejó en ella su tarjeta, y volvió a besarle los nudillos ante la atónita mirada de Ran. Ella subió la vista y conectaron una última vez; no necesitaron decir nada más. El detective dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el coche, mirándola una última vez por la ventanilla del vehículo una vez se hubo sentado. Ran le dijo adiós con la mano desde afuera y él puso en marcha el motor sin pensárselo dos veces. _Réquiem_.

Con la mirada clavada en el horizonte y viendo como el coche del detective se iba encogiendo hasta desaparecer, Ran dejó ir un largo suspiro. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería, no _debía_, ceder.

Y entonces la tarjeta que todavía tenía apretada entre sus dedos llamó su atención. La alzó y leyó el nombre del detective, su profesión y la dirección y teléfono de su despacho… Y escrito a bolígrafo y con prisas se encontraba su número personal, y casi vio la palabra _cita_ escrita en el cielo.

Pero lo que la hizo _sonreír_ por primera vez en mucho tiempo fue la otra cosa que también se encontraba escrita en la tarjeta. "_You never smile, madame la princesse?_" Aunque en la película basada en la novela de Agatha Christie, la princesa Dragomiroff dijera que el médico se lo había prohibido, Ran Mouri ahora sí que tenía un motivo para esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

Shinichi Kudo era un _loco del misterio_, temerario, no cabía ningún tipo de duda, y eso la hacía feliz. Un detective, por norma, tendría que ser racional, no tan sólo en el campo de las deducciones sino a todas horas; pero él era diferente, raro en el buen sentido: _excepcional_. Sonrió todavía más, porque él había sido el único capaz de destruir sus murallas y hacerla sonreír. Él, tan sólo él.

Y giró la tarjeta, y detrás había otra corta frase:

_Smile, do smile, my lady_.

* * *

¡Y se acabó! Me quedo con la sensación rara de haber vuelto y no sentirme satisfecha del todo con este fic, pero tendré que arrinconarla hasta nuevo aviso. Si puedo, algún día revisaré y ampliaré el capítulo central, porque la acción está un poco pillada por los pelos (y antes de publicarlo ya era consciente de ello) y espero quitarme de encima el sabor amargo. Igualmente, muchísimas gracias por haberlo leído y seguir conmigo hasta el final. ¡Miles de gracias por los reviews!

Por cierto, como curiosidad, le debo la "facilidad" (y lo pongo entre comillas porque no fue nada fácil xD) de escribir este capítulo a Owl City, que supongo que todo el mundo conoce _Fireflies _pero a mí me han ido bien _Sunburn_ y _The Saltwater Room_. ¡Echadles un vistazo si podéis! (espero que esto no cuente como spam xD).

Un besazo enorme y gracias de nuevo. :)


End file.
